


Things That Should Not Happen In A Public Hot Spring

by eos_3



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: springkink, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eos_3/pseuds/eos_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day and night training, Renji decides he and Ichigo need to go wash up and maybe have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Should Not Happen In A Public Hot Spring

**Author's Note:**

> For Springkink: Prompt - July 3rd - Bleach, Renji/Ichigo: - Ichigo suddenly realized why Renji wouldn't be allowed in one in the living world.  
> A/N: Any inaccuracies about the set up of Japanese-style bathhouses are entirely my fault and I apologize.

As soon as he resealed Zabimaru and re-sheathed him, Renji flopped on the rough broken ground next to Ichigo - and immediately rolled away and sat up.

“Damn, you are fucking ripe,” he complained, scowling and holding his nose at him as he took off his headband. It was sweaty and itchy and his hair was falling down anyway. At the moment he didn't really give a fuck if anyone was freaked out by his ink. Glaring at his friend, Renji could practically see waves of body odor wafting off of him and oozing into the nostrils of anyone unlucky enough to get close to him. As bad as a hamper full of week-old unwashed kendo equipment.

“We've been training for almost twenty-four hours straight. You don't exactly smell like a fucking lily,” Ichigo said, his arms folded behind his head. His spiky orange hair was matted down with sweat, and the black silk of his shinigami uniform was damp enough to cling to his skin. He wasn't the sort to shrug out of his sleeves like Renji. Zangetsu was sticking out of the ground like some oversize farmer broke the handle off their scythe and abandoned it. Though the edge was obviously on the wrong side for a scythe, and it was too damn huge. Right. Stupid analogy, he thought.

“That's it. Get up, we're going to the bathhouse. I know one that has a hot spring out back and everything.”

“Wha?” Ichigo sat up with his jaw slack like Renji had said they were going somewhere considerably less reputable. “You have those here?”

“Of course, dumbass. The living world is extremely overrated. Follow me,” he said, and didn't bother to look back to see if Ichigo was behind him when he started walking away. He heard rocks crunch when Ichigo jumped to his feet, and the whoosh of air when he swung Zangetsu onto his back.

“If you say so. I kind of like being alive,” Ichigo muttered, catching up.

Renji laughed and ran his hand back through his long, messy hair as he led him away from the practice grounds. “I still don't get how that works, alive and shinigami at the same time. What the hell did Urahara do to you?”

“Don't really understand it, but I still don't buy what Aizen said about it all being the hogyoku. Hat-and-sandals never contradicted him though.”

“That guy,” Renji didn't specify which one he was talking about, and really it could have been either. Both of them were bastards who didn't know how to leave well enough alone, and were careless with other people's lives.

On that note, they fell into a companionable silence, walking leisurely across Seireitei, trailing their stench behind them. Renji took Ichigo onto the bustling main thoroughfare that would bring them to the East Gate, and into the Second District of Rukongai. Among other venues, the public bath he favored happened to be there.

The architecture of the neighborhood was in some ancient style that Captain Kuchiki could have named the period of. All Renji really cared about in regards to the heavy-timbered building he led them to, with it's lofty, brown ceramic chimney, was that it was a great place to relax.

“Er, we didn't bring any bath stuff,” Ichigo realized, as they ducked under the white and blue flaps in the doorway.

“Don't worry about it. The lady here has it all figured out, you can buy what you need by the door - you even get a free towel.” And if he asked nicely, she'd even have his uniform sent to be cleaned and have it delivered back to the barracks. Suki's Onsen was the best.

Ichigo looked at him like he was an idiot. “I guess you're buying?” He made a gesture at his hips suggesting empty pockets.

Renji grinned wide, and narrowed his eyes in such a way that Ichigo's expression grew distinctly uneasy. “Yep.”

“I don't like where this is going.”

“What's not to like? Next time I'm in Karakura you buy me lunch and we're even. Unless you want to replace that 300,000 yen pair of sunglasses you broke,” he said as a friendly reminder, clapping him on the back.

“Gah! Don't look at me like that. You're scary enough as it is,” Ichigo said, and scurried up to the long wooden service desk as if to get away. A tiny old woman in a gray-green kimono sat behind it, smoking a pipe and flipping through what looked like a gossip magazine from the living world.

“Heh. How are you today, Mrs. Yamano?” Renji said, giving her his best non-threatening smile.

“As well as can be expected, Lieutenant,” she laughed and hopped off her perch. “Looks like you and your friend are going to be here a while. Want me to call Yuka for a massage too?”

“Nah, just a scrub and a soak. Though I don't know. Ichigo, you want to have a pretty lady rub you all over?”

“No. Thank you, but no.” Ichigo had his arms crossed and was blushing down to his feet, looking away.

It took all of Renji's willpower to keep from busting out laughing. No need to embarrass him further. At least, not until later. For being such a badass on the battlefield, Ichigo was probably one of the most modest guys he'd ever met. Rukia even went as far as to say that it was easy to manipulate Ichigo if a person knew what his weak points were - and that was one of them, which was why they needed to protect him. It didn't mean he refused to have a little fun at his friend's expense though.

“Weapons over there please,” gestured Mrs. Yamano to a rack in the corner nearest her to the right of the counter, as she was gathering items from the cabinets beneath. Zabimaru didn't much like being treated like a normal sword, but was too tired to argue. If Zangetsu was giving Ichigo a hard time, Renji couldn't tell.

Once they each had one of the wooden buckets the old woman handed over - containing washcloths, a small hunk of inoffensively-scented soap, a small plastic comb in a wrapper - which was obviously not of the Spirit World, the complimentary towel and a light-blue cotton yukata to wear on the way out - Renji led the way into the men's side of the bathhouse.

With its high ceilings, well-cleaned wooden floors and tiled murals of sea monsters and wild waves, the place might have doubled as a dojo from some seaside village. He wondered if the women's side was as nice as the men's, but he'd never risked his life to check it out.

In the changing room, one wall was lined with square wooden cubbies to leave clothes and valuables in. Renji didn't hesitate to untie his sash and start stripping down.

Ichigo looked around, his face unreadable. “I haven't been to a bathhouse like this since I was little.”

“You still look little from up here,” Renji teased. “Remember not to piss in the hot spring.” Ichigo growled and tried to punch him in the stomach, but he dodged as he shouldered out of the top half of his uniform. “Hey man, the sign says no horseplay.”

Ichigo's orange brows almost met over his nose he was scowling so hard, and he shook his white-knuckled fist in Renji's face. “I'm going to kick your ass so hard the next time we spar, your balls will be dangling in your throat!”

Renji laughed again. “Has Rukia been giving you swearing lessons?”

“No, I got that one from Yoruichi,” he admitted, the fight going out of him and he sighed heavily, and pulled off his filthy socks.

When they entered the bathing area, there weren't any other patrons they could see. Renji leisurely kicked one of the stools sitting near the doorway, skidding it over to the nearest faucet in the long row. This place had modern plumbing in the walls, which was often only seen in Seireitei, instead of the more common hand pumps. Either way, Renji was glad they arrived at mid-day when fewer people used the baths, and he could take his time.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched Ichigo get situated. He wondered again how such a skinny guy could be so damn powerful, even though Renji had learned the hard way not to judge anyone by their appearance. It was just as mind boggling how far they'd both come in such a short time.

He was almost done, and rinsing his head off one last time when he noticed Ichigo watching him, almost staring. “What?” he scowled, wringing the water out of his hair and tugging the red tangle to one side.

“Nothing,” he said, and ducked his head under the faucet, letting the water run down his neck and back for a few moments.

Every once in a while Renji wondered if Ichigo had developed a thing for him, and not in the hero-worshiping sort of way Rikichi did. “Just tell me, dumbass. I can't stand it when guys like you get all mopey for no reason.”

Ichigo frowned down at his washcloth and soap. “I just realized that if you lived in my world we wouldn't be able to do this.”

Amused, Renji's lip curled and his laugh echoed across the tiled walls. “Do what? Hang out together naked? I'm pretty sure you've got that part wrong,” he said, and went back to sluicing off. Sometimes Ichigo was still such a kid.

His skin reddened and he shook his head. “No, I mean guys with tattoos aren't allowed to use the public baths in most places. It doesn't matter how good they look, people think only gang members and criminals have them.”

Renji couldn't help but grin. It was kind of a backhanded compliment, but he got what Ichigo was trying to say. “Oh that, yeah I know. So what? If I'm not in my gigai most people can't even see me anyhow. Like I give a fuck what they think. They'll all come here to Rukongai sooner or later, and I might be the one that shows them the way,” he said.

Of the thousands of souls he'd buried, and the hollows he'd purified over the past forty years, they'd all started to blur together in his mind. Every mark on his skin he'd earned with his own hard work and could be proud of. Even if Rukia hated them.

He'd been put on administrative duty when he was made lieutenant of the 6th Division. Now he was dealing with all the crap that wasn't important enough for the captain to see, but too important to leave to the other seated officers. Disciplinary issues, requests for leave, requests for equipment - it all went through him first.

He didn't really miss chasing pluses around all night and day. Being near Captain Kuchiki put him in a position to be part of much more interesting events and to fight stronger opponents. Also, he'd have never made friends with Ichigo nor made his peace with Rukia if he hadn't been promoted. No, his tattoos definitely hadn't held him back in any way. And apparently Ichigo liked them.

Renji finished combing out the tangles and weaving his hair into a quick, loose braid. Time to go soak his bones. He grabbed his towel and tossed all of his used items into the bucket, leaving it behind for the attendant.

“See you outside.” Ichigo didn't respond, looking the other way and paying an unusual amount of attention to scrubbing his feet.

He left his towel on the stone walkway outside the main pool of the spring and eased in. The water was just short of being too hot to bear and deep enough at the center that he wasn't more than half out of the water when he stood up. Ledges were set at even intervals in the stone lining the spring, though they were a bit high for him to sit on comfortably. Renji instead found a spot where he could lean against the side, with a good view of the nearby rock garden. He let his mind drift and his muscles melt into weightless bliss.

Ichigo joined him a few minutes later, wearing his towel into the water. He settled in across from him, sinking in down to his chin, gave a content sigh and closed his eyes.

Renji smirked and got his footing, preparing for a surprise attack. There were certain things you weren't supposed to do in a public hot spring, and this was one of them. With a face like that though, Ichigo was just asking for it.

As Renji's arm shot out, creating a wave of water that barreled in his direction. Ichigo's eyes popped open with the noise and he ducked under the water before it hit.

“Damn.”

“Gaaaah! Kamehameha!” Ichigo shouted, as he came back up. He was shoving water in front of him like he were doing some kind of kido, but there was nothing behind it except for brute force. Renji got a faceful, coughed and spat water out at him, laughing and then kicked more water at Ichigo's eyes.

“What the hell happened to no horseplay?” yelled Ichigo, wiping his face and standing in a defensive posture across the pool.

Renji sunk back down on his heels. “I got bored.”

“You're going to get us kicked out!” He pointed at him, shoulders drawn together in irritation.

“Nah, we'll have to try harder than that,” Renji grinned, deciding in that moment to test his suspicions. He drifted over to his side of the pool, Ichigo backing up against the stones.

“What?” Ichigo said, and his eyes grew wide as Renji stood up straight in front of him and then bracketed him in with his arms.

His hands gripped the stone on either side of Ichigo's shoulders. “I said, we're gonna have to try harder.”

Ichigo's mouth compressed, his whole expression hardening. “I really hope you're not fucking with me,” he said his voice holding a threat.

“Heh, I don't think we should do that - I'm not trying to get banned for life. I want to be able to come back here with you,” he said.

“Renji-”

Slipping back down into the water, Renji stayed close, but bent his knees until their faces were on the same level. “The attendant is working somewhere else right now. We can fool around.”

“You're serious,” Ichigo said, his face reddening and still dubious. “You're sure the heat's not just getting to your brain?”

“Try me.”

Faster than Renji could see, Ichigo grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, pushing him painfully back up against the rocks. His mouth crashed against Renji's and he kissed him hard and urgent, wrapping his braid around his hand and tugging his head back. His only thought was that Ichigo tasted good and and he wanted more.

They were both listening for the door, and when it slid open letting out a trio of skinny old men in towels, they had already broken apart. He was so hard by then it hurt. Ichigo was still panting a little, and though he'd turned away, Renji could see his color was still up and he wasn't in much better shape.

Renji smirked to himself and started re-braiding his hair. He watched the old guys get in out the corner of his eye, glad he didn't recognize any of them. They weren't looking askance, so either they hadn't seen anything or didn't care.

Ichigo's eyes tracked between the different faces, and he sank back into the water to his chin. “Mind if we finish this somewhere else?” he said quietly.

“You sure?” Renji asked, licking his lip where Ichigo's teeth had scored the skin.

“Yes,” he said, and Renji liked the hungry look in his eyes.

“Let's go.”


End file.
